ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Useless (N10)
Useless is the twelveth episode of Noah 10: Super Matrix. Episode Sixsix and Sevenseven are in a spaceship. (Sixsix): Akdkdksfdoeo! (Sevenseven): Wodfkldjfjk. Wie owep winf getg! (Sixsix): Roalod ock? (Sevenseven): Qwe. Sixsix and evenseven started laughing. Meanwhile... Numk is running in the city from Noah and Kierra. (Numk): Fools! This city will be miiiine! (Kierra): You always say stuff then NEVER back it up! You're just a comic relief villain! (Numk): That hurt my feelings! :( (Noah): Cool story bro! Noah jumped up and transformed into Spidermonkey. He shot a web at Numk and webbed him to a wall. Kierra walked up to him and grabbed him with telekinesis. A small Plumber's ship showed up. (Noah): When will you learn, Numk? (Numk): Shut up. The plumbers took Numk and flew away. Noah detransformed. (Kierra): Another job well done. Just then, a ship landed. Out of it came Sixsix and Sevenseven. (Kierra): Sixsix and Sevenseven? Great. What do they want? (Sevenseven): Ouehyfh! Sevenseven shot lasers at them. Kierra made a shield out of a piece of the street. Sixsix jumped over and shot lasers at Noah. Noah dodged. Sixsix shot a dart thing at Noah and it hit the Matrix. (Noah): The Matrix! Oh no, it's jammed! (Sixsix): Uwidi djejd wui! Sixsix kicked Noah away. Kierra threw the street shield at Sevenseven, then levitated him and threw him at Sixsix. Noah got up. The Matrix was glowing. (Noah): What the? Noah transformed...into Beany. (Noah): What the!? I'm a bean! What kind of alien is this? Sevenseven walked to Noah. Kierra kicked him away. Sixsix shot missiles at Kierra and knocked her into a wall. (Noah): Okay, time to find out my powers! Noah shot his arms and legs into the ground. He tried to move, but couldn't. (Noah): Great. This thing can root itself to the ground. That's useful. -_- Sevenseven plucked Noah out of the ground and was squishing him. (Noah): Ow! Kierra telekinetically pulled Noah out of Sevenseven's hands and kicked him. Sixsix shot lasers at her, but she dodged and roundhouse kicked him away. (Kierra): Turn into something else! Noah transformed into Pesky Dust. (Noah): Is it happening again? Sevenseven shot a net at Kierra. It electrocuted her and caught her. Sixsix and Sevenseven flew away with Kierra captured. (Noah): Kierra! Come on Matrix, give me Jetray! Noah transformed into The Worst. (Noah): Aw man! Matrix, do you know what Jetray is!? Noah jumped on a nearby bike and started riding. (Guy): Alien stole mah bike! MEANWHILE... Sixsix and Sevenseven flew to a warehouse. They put Kierra into a tube. (Kierra): Let me out! (Sevenseven): Spedofp epe ieoir! (Kierra): ...whut. MEANWHILE... Noah rode over a rock and fell off the bike. He landed on the Matrix and it transformed him into Walkatrout. (Noah): Okay, I'm a fish with legs. A Ripjaws ripoff? No, wait, this thing's useless too. Noah started walking around. He made his way to a dock. He saw the warehouse a bit away. (Noah): That must be where they went! Noah jumped into the water and started swimming. He climbed up the ladder and got on the dock and stood in front of the warehouse. (Noah): I know it's not gonna work but, Bigfoot please. Noah transformed into Molestache. (Noah): *Sigh* Thought so. Noah climbed in through a window. (Kierra): Noah! Matrix is still broken I see. Sixsix and Sevenseven shot lasers at Noah. Noah dodged all but one. He got hit by one laser and crashed into a wall. Sixsix was about to shoot him again, but Noah transformed into Molluskus. (Noah): A snail? I think I was better off as the Hairy lipped mole. Noah started slithering away, but he was going really slow. Sevenseven tried to grab him, but he slipped on noah's slime. Sixsix also slipped. (Noah): Slippery slime? Meh. It's a start. Noah slithered up to Kierra's tube. He started pushing buttons, but there was an electric charge. There was a big exlosion. Noah was laying down in his normal form. Kierra was free. (Kierra): Noah! You're normal! Try to transform. Noah transformed. (Noah): Branch O' Sin? Yeah! I'm back in business! Sixsix and Sevenseven gulped. Noah shot a blood blast at them. The plumbers arrived and took them away. Noah detransformed. (Kierra): So, this was....interesting. (Noah): Yeah. Never really thought about having aliens that had no special powers, like humans. But I'll tell you what...I don't like 'em. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop Aliens *Spidermonkey *Beany (First Appearance) *Pesky Dust (First Appearance) *The Worst (First Appearance) *Walkatrout (First Appearance) *Molestache (First Appearance) *Molluskus (First Appearance) *Branch O' Sin Villains *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Numk Trivia *BLOODY GIR *TOONAMI Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes